Goodbye, Aibou
by writers-block1702
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WRITING IN BOLD.


**SECOND ONE SHOT YAY. Now there is a SERIOUS disclaimer. In this one shot, i am using some of the script that was used in the final episode of Yugioh. Would like to point out that I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. To clarify, the script from Yugioh i put in bold so that people know that it isnt mine. I thought it would be interesting to see this from Yugi's perspective.**

**OFFICIAL YUGIOH CANON SCRIPT IS IN ITALICS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WRITING IN ITALICS. **

_"No way! He just defeated Slifer for the second time!" Mokuba said, shocked._

My hands were shaking. I genuinely can't believe it. I didn't know that the card I put in the box would actually be the card he picked! I know Yami too well, obviously. I dropped my head, remembering the consequences of my actions, as soft tears ran down my face. If I win this duel, I lose Yami. My Yami. My Aibou. The closest thing to a best friend I ever had. He has always been there, through every ridiculous circumstance, every smile and every tear. Yami has always been there with me. I don't know if I can let him go after everything we've done together. He's made me into the person I am today. I kept my head low and I listened to my friends conversing beside me.

_ "Of all the cards to put in that box, how did Yugi know which one to pick?" _I heard Joey say to the left of me. I wanted to respond, but I found that the despair in my heart had stopped my ability to speak or even move.

_"What do you expect? He's the 'King of Games' dude!" _Tristan replied for me. I am so lucky for the friends I have, they say what I'm thinking before I dare to think it. That name always gets to me, 'King Of Games'. It's just a name I know, and it's silly to overthink it and all, but I'm not the king alone. Only with Yami, together we are the best.

_"He must have had this plan from the beginning! I guess after spending so much time with the Pharaoh, Yugi knew exactly what he would play."_ Every word of Tea's sentence was true. It is true that I may have played that card, and hoped with my life that Yami would also play monster reborn, but it was more than luck. I knew Yami would play Monster Reborn. I knew this because that's what I would have played, too. I could hear Yami thinking. He had opened the mind link, obviously meaning that he wants me to hear what he has to say.

_'This was the greatest duel of my life, it's been an honour Yugi.' _Yami thought. I smiled between tears, which was now a messed up mix of flattery and deep sadness. I was so overwhelmed with my own feelings that I had forgotten what I was doing. That was until Yami spoke.

_"Go on, your move."_ He said in the comforting, baritone voice that I knew and loved. The fact that he was proud of me upset me even more. Then Duke spoke.

_"I don't get it, what's Yugi waiting for? All he has to do is attack and the Duel's over." _I heard Duke say. He obviously didn't understand that I was waiting for precisely that reason and that reason alone.

_"That's just it. Once the match comes to an end the Pharaoh will be released. And we'll never see him again!" _I heard Ryou say. The words were digging into my skin like knives, 'Never see him again,' each one penetrating deeper than the one before. I was about to lose it, I could feel sadness beginning to overwhelm me.

_"It's all right, Yugi. Proceed." _I slowly looked up to my Yami and thought about the words he said. I wanted to smile at him, show that I was happy he was happy. I instructed my move, and my silent magician attacked him directly, causing his life points to subside to nothing; as if to reflect my level of hope. Once the attack was over, I fell to my knees, unable to refrain my tears from flowing to the ground. I heard the sound of Yami's black boots grow louder the closer he got to me. I couldn't face him, not yet. But at the same time, I couldn't let him go.

_"Congratulations! Well done." _I heard from above me. I sniffled and looked up at those deep crimson eyes of his. He was smiling at me, like he always did. My assumption was that he was going to tell me it wasn't my fault and everything was going to be ok, but I was wrong.

_"Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees. You have achieved a great victory for us both." _He said quietly, his voice full of the hope I had lost. I gulped.

_"I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this Duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away…for good." _I said as I cried. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

_"No, you have opened the door for me! Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again: I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we fulfilled our destiny. We've protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games and we've both grown tremendously along the way._" Yami said. This is so typical of Yami, always putting other people and their thoughts before his own. However, everything he said was correct. We were destined to meet each other, we have changed each other for the better, and I am grateful for this opportunity because without it, I wouldn't be the same person I am today. The fact that he was right only upset me even more.

_"I'm gonna miss you!" _I said, trying not to break when I spoke. Yami sighed and then helped me up whilst smiling.

_"You do realise we will never truly be apart, right?" _Yami said, as I scrambled onto my feet.

_"Huh?" _I said.

_"The gift of kindness you've given me and the gift of courage I've given you will forever bind us together._ That much was true. I was merely a shy boy before, and I've now been given the gift of courage from Yami, so that I could make friends and accomplish challenges that I didn't knew existed. It was at this point I knew, my feelings are unimportant in this situation. I have to let Yami be free. He has been trapped within my body for the most part of 3 years, I need to let him go. Yami smiled at me once more to reassure me and he then got up. The time had come.

_"Hey look!"_ I looked over at Tristan and directed my gaze to where he was pointing.

_"What's up with the Eye?"_ Joey said.

Ishizu then stepped in to explain. _"Now that the battle ritual is complete, the Eye of Wdjat that guards the door to the Spirit World has awakened, and the Spirit of the Great Pharaoh which was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years is now free._" I kept reminding myself that he isn't going anywhere, everything he's given me will stay with me forever.

Ishizu looked up at my Yami and spoke again, _"The time has arrived: tell the Eye of Wdjat your name."_

_"I am the son of King Aknamkanon, my name is ATEM"_ Yami said, in a voice that boomed around the entirety of his chamber. The doors then opened, to reveal a brightly lit area behind it.

"_Pharaoh!"_ I looked up to see everyone dashing up to see Yami. I hung back, as I didn't want to upset my self anymore.

_"Don't go!'" _I heard Téa scream at my Yami.

_"So that's how it ends huh? Nice! You think you can just go up and change everybody's life and then just leave?"_ Tristan said, covering his face with his hands in an attempt to stop himself from breaking just like I had done previously. I walked over and sighed.

_"What Tristan means is: we don't wanna say goodbye_." I said sniffling.

Téa spoke again, the tears causing her voice to raise in pitch and shake uncontrollably_. "Exactly. Pharaoh, I know walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair. I mean, I feel like we're all just getting to know you. In fact you were just beginning to get to know yourself, and now you're being taken away from us! I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend and you just don't understand why it has to be that way.'"_

_"I guess there are some things we're not SUPPOSE to understand. Just look at me: I go through half my life not understanding what's going on. But I know that true friends may be hard to leave, but they're impossible to forget. And even though his stay wasn't as long as we would have liked, we're lucky we knew him at all."_ Joey said, looking at Yami, his eyes clouded by understanding.

I could hear Yami thinking again, _"Thank you Joey." _He thought.

_"Hey Pharaoh, I hate to break the terrible news to ya but you're not going anywhere, 'cause everything you've given us stays right here in our hearts!" _I heard Joey shout positively.

My Yami nodded,_"Right!" _

I walked further forward and clenched my fists_."Like we always say: 'IT'S YOUR MOVE'."_ I said as I smiled brightly at my aibou. I watched him as he raised his thumb and wandered away from us. Into the afterlife. Into his world. He was happy now, his spirit was at rest.

I heard Tea sigh from next to me, as my eyes were fixed upon the closing doors. As they shut, so did my eyes, as I tried to hold back further tears.

_"He's gone." _Tea said.

I smiled as the tears continued to roll.

_"Goodbye."_


End file.
